Balla Boi
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: NALEY! AUish Songficish… It is like Avril Lavigne’s song Sk8ter Boi but One Tree Hill style.


**Summary: NALEY! AUish Songficish… It is like Avril Lavigne's song Sk8ter Boi but One Tree Hill style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sk8ter Boi; Avril Lavigne does; I also don't own OTH, but I own the plot, and I wished I owned James Lafferty…mhm.**

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other two stories, but I have a brainfart with those. I was coming home listening to her oldest cd, and I had an story come straight to mind. I hope you like it!!! **

**I did change my name... from Hermione Tree Mars to Hales luvs Nate!**

**Now presenting……………**

**Balla Boi**

**-----------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------**

"This one is for my husband!" Haley said and started to sing.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
_

Haley James was a normal teenage girl. She had great family and friends, and she was smart. She was Tutorgirl to be exact. She was the girl that people knew, but also they saw her as the angel girl especially one in particular.

He was well-known through the school. He loved the ladies, and everyone knew. There was also this one girl that intrigued him. He always noticed her innocence.

_He was a playa.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say_

Haley had the elegance that most girls would dream of.

He was the rich jock, but he was a big player, and he used it to his advantage.

_He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well._

He would watch her, and when he talked to her, he would flirt and do his usual smirk, and she would ask all sweet and try not to blush. He wanted her, but she couldn't tell.

Haley always had a little crush on him, but she made sure that it didn't show.

_And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his preppy clothes.  
_

Haley best friends could not stand him. He was the hugest ass when he wanted to be, but when he talked to her, he was actually kinda sweet. She and her friends were just not the same group as he and his friends.

_He was a balla boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

He was a big playa, and she knew it. He used girls to get what he wanted. When he saw her, she was the most beautiful thing he has every seen. She had the hidden beauty thing; she didn't notice her beauty. He finally went up to her and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"Hell no!" She said and walked away. She knew his rep, and she wouldn't let him get her.

_Five years from now she sits at home all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Balla boi hostin on MTV._

_She calls up her friends.  
They already know the same,  
And they've all got tickets to see his game._

Five years later….

Haley is at home with nothing to do, and she decides to put on MTV. She forgot it was the MVAs tonight, and all of sudden HE and Shaq come on the stage to present an award, and her mouth drops.

She calls Brooke, "Hey, are you at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put it on the MVAs, and see who is presenting the award!"

"Yeah, I know I'm watching that right now. Peyton and I knew about this for a while, but we didn't bother to tell you!"

"What?"

"Sorry, Hales, but we bought Heat Tickets for when they come to Charlotte!"

"Are you serious yay!"

_She tags along, stands in the crowd. _

_Looks down at the man that she turned down._

"I knew that he was good, but not this good." Haley said.

"Yeah, he was our best player ever at Tree Hill; he went to High Flyer when we were gonna be senior, and he came back invincible!!" Brooke said.

"Oh…" She simply said, and she couldn't stop stairing.

_He was a balla boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a basketball player slammin on all his shots to show pretty face what he's worth._

He was such a good player that he became famous in no time. After seeing him, she couldn't stop watching his games.

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boi's mine now. _

_We are more than just good friends. _

_This is how the story ends. _

_Too bad that you couldn't see.. _

_see the man that boi could be. _

_There is more than meets the eye, _

_I see the soul that is inside_

Haley and Brooke were at a club one night. They were at the bar, and suddenly someone taps her shoulder, and Haley turns around, and it is HE, and he asked her, "Dance with me?" and Haley nodded yes. A slow song came on, and she wrapped her arms around him, and he put his hands at her waist. They talked casually like they were close friends.

_He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
_

He is just a great guy, and I am a simple girl. I met him again, and we opened up, and now we are in love, and I'm sure you've heard….

_**Baller and Rocker together. Nathan Scott is with his high school crush Haley James.**_

_I met the balla boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song I wrote about a guy I use to know.  
I met the balla boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song I wrote about a guy I use to know._

I met Nathan Scott, and I turned him down. I am the one who always had a crush on him but said nothing. I am the one who fell in love with the balla boi.

She finished her song and added, "I love you, Nathan, always and forever." She went over to him, and they had a passionate kiss, so all the world would see that she lover her balla boi.

**-----------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yeah it was of course originally Sk8ter boi, but I made it OTH style. Please review and tell me what you think. It's ok if you didn't like it. I'll be hurt for a little while, but I will use it to make me wanna do better. I am better with dialogs than surroundings.**


End file.
